Light
by ToaXabineh
Summary: In this, Anakin defeated the dark side . When a strange girl is sent to the jedi temple, she is asigned as Obi-Wan's padawan. What is the story behind this quiet girl, and what terror did she once face? Can Obi-Wan gain her trust?


A young, feminine figure wove around the people that crouded the streets of Corasant. Her hood drawn over her head to hide her face in shadows. She clutched a holo-log tightly in her right hand, her left hand uncontrollibly twitching lightly. A sign it had been most likely injured in some way.

The girl stopped suddenly, looking up at the building before her. She held her hood in place as she took in the jedi temple. She lifted up the holo-log, unseen eyes darting across the small screen. She then looked back up at the temple. Before proceding into the building.

She avoided contact with anyone she passed as she began through the maze of halls and rooms. Her footsteps were almost silent on the cold stone floor, which was strange itself. What was stranger was the aura she had. It was strong, calming...

Eerie.

She stuffed the holo-log into her light grey robes, before walking up to a guarded door.

"I am sorry, the jedi council is busy at the momment and cannot be disturbed." One of the jedi at the door said, looking at the female.

"...I was sent by a jedi knight...Nolcat Mynan?" A soft, feminine voice replied. She pulled another holo-log out from her robes, handing it gently to the jedi. He looked it over, then nodded.

"Come, follow me."

The jedi taped in a code on a small panel, unlocking the doors. He then entered, the hooded female following him like a shadow.

The council all looked over, all speaking stopped. Aproaching to the center of the ring of seats, the jedi bowed.

"Masters, this young lady has been sent to see you, by jedi knight Nolcat Mynan." The jedi explained, gesturing to the hooded teenager who still stood at the edge of the ring. He then bowed once more, leaving.

Master Windu inspected the girl, "Come forward." He finally said, gesturing to the center of the room. The female did so, but slowly, she walked carefully to the center, taking in the sight of each master.

"What is your name?" Windu asked, folding his hands on his lap.

"...Riiku...Riiku Soulance..." She replied slowly.

"And Jedi knight Nolcat sent you?"

"...Yes..."

"Why?"

The girl shifted slightly, pulling the holo-log out from her robes, she stepped forward, one step, two steps. Then held it out to Windu. The master accepted it, then looked over the writing. He then looked up.

"Have you tampered with any of the information on this?"

The female's head snapped up "No! I would never do that!" She snapped quickly, she then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, master jedi...Where I come from...integrity means a lot."

Windu nodded, brows furrowed, then handed the holo-log to another master. The holo-log was passed around the room and read, the room sat in silence except for the noise of rustling cloth when one would move.

"Youngling, nervous you seem, frightend are you?" Master Yoda asked the girl.

"...No, master jedi, I'm just...this is all so odd to me...I have never been away from my home planet." Riiku explained.

"Understanable." Plo-Koon said kindly.

"Youngling, may we see your face?" Kit-Fisto asked, gently smiling.

The girl nodded, reaching up and removing her hood.

Silver-blonde hair was cut boyishly short, it framed a thin face. Tan skin covered her tall, well toned frame. Impossibly green eyes watched the jedi with a steady, gentle gaze. A scar curved around her right eye, a pale color that contrasted from her tan skin. Full lips rested above a stuborn chin. The upper lip was painted silver, and a silver streek went down the middle of her lower lip. She looked to be around sixteen. Her left ear was lined with small, silver studs.

The holo-log was done being passed around, and Windu held it again.

"Jedi knight Nolcat has mentioned in this log that you are extremely force sensitive, is he correct?"

"...Yes master jedi...We met eachother under...unusual circumstances."

"And what would those circumstances be?"

Riiku rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"...I thought he was a sith and...tried to smash him with a giant boulder." She then winced at the memory.

"You...tried to crush him with a boulder...?" Windu asked, raising an eyebrow. Riiku shrugged.

"...Well, I could lift it with the force, so...I tried, luckily he was quick."

Master Yoda gave a chuckle.

"He also says you seem to be trained. Were you? Was there another force user on your planet or-?"

"...No master jedi...I trained myself..."

"And he sent you here to be trained, you agreed?"

"...Yes..."

Windu looked over at the elderly alien next to him. "Master Yoda, what course of action do you believe we should take?" He asked, all attention turning to the one he spoke to.

"Hm...Very strange, you are, youngling. No fear in you, I sense. No anger. Over come these emotions, have you?"

Riiku was quiet for a momment, taking the question to heart.

"...Yes...I have master jedi..." She finally answered, meeting master Yoda's calm gaze.

"Feel ready to train under a master, you do?"

"...Yes..."

"Then be trained, you shall." Master Yoda finished, chuckling as Riiku smiled slightly.

"...Thank you, I promise...I won't disapoint you master jedi..."

Windu turned to master Yoda. "Who will over see her training?"

Then Master Ayla spoke, "I believe Master Kenobi would be perfect as her master, he has been asking for a padawan, yes?"

"Master...Kenobi...?" Riiku asked slowly, tiping her head to one side in question.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. His former padawan, Anakin Skywalker passed his trials long ago, and he now wishes for another padawan to train." Plo-Koon explained, allowing the information to sink in for a momment.

"Hmm, yes." Windu murmured, looking over at master Yoda. "I think they'd get along well."

"Agree with this, I do." Master Yoda replied. Windu faced Ayla, nodding. The twi'lek stood, approaching Riiku.

"Come along, let us see how strong you are at the momment. Have you weilded a blade of any sort?" Ayla asked, placing a hand on Riiku's shoulder. The silver-blonde girl nodded.

"...I used a viroblade back on Tyysek...but I'm a little out of practice..." She explained, allowing Ayla to lead her away to a training room.

~Later~

Riiku panted lightly, sweat rolled along the contours of her face. For the past three hours, she'd been fighting with a practice blade and using small amounts of the force.

"You are doing very well Riiku, why don't you rest for a moment." Ayla said, smiling at the girl. But Riiku shook her head, "...No, I don't..._won't_ stop now..." She met Ayla's eyes, "...A little sweat never hurt anyone."

"While that may be true, you cannot over exert yourself."

"...I'm fine...I've been using only small amounts and...great." Riiku stopped her sentance, grabing her left wrist as the lightsaber fell from her left hand. Her hand was twitching, fingers stretching slightly uncontrolibly. Ayla deactivated her lightsaber, then slowly came forward.

"Your hand, is it alright?"

"...Yes...don't worry master jedi...It's just a little injury...it'll be fine." Riiku then shifted back into a fighting stance and lifted the practice blade in her left hand. It was her strong side despite the damage to it.

"...Let's keep going." She said, but Ayla lifted her hand. "No, you've proved yourself. Master Kenobi will be fortunate to have a padawan such as you."

"...Thank you...master je-"

"Ayla."

"...Master Ayla...But I have heard of some sort of 'jedi code'...am I not supposed to learn it before hand?"

Ayla shook her head, smiling. "No, that is for your master to tell you. Now let us go prepare you."

"...Prepare...?"

"Master Kenobi is on a mission at the moment, you will not wait here, you will go and aid him. Do not worry, your skills are many, and while you may be comepletly new to the world of jedi, you are a quick learner. I have seen it when we sparred. Now come, we need to construct you a lightsaber."

As they walked off, Ayla inspected Riiku. The girl was so quiet, but not quiet as one who was shy, but rather one who hadn't learned to trust anyone.

~Later~

Ayla watched quietly as Riiku constructed her lightsaber, surprised to see how easily Riiku handled the metal.

She finished the hilt, which was as unique as all others. It was made of light, yet strong metal that was white, and supported by veins of black metal as well. She turned to look at the different power crystals, holding the hilt carfully in her hand. Ayla moved forward to stand next to the girl.

"Each crystal has a different meaning. Blue is the color choosen by those who specialize more with lightsaber combat rather than the force. While green is chosen by those who prefer using the ways of the force, rather than their sabers."

"...And yellow...?"

Ayla smiled at the Riiku's evident curiousity.

"Yellow is for those who are a balance, who use their lightsabers just as much as the force."

"...Which should I use...?" Riiku asked, and Ayla smiled kindly.

"That is for you to choose."

Riiku looked down at the three crystals, then reached forward, her hand resting in the air just above the crystals. Her eyes slipped shut and her calm aura strengthend. Ayla realized, with great surprise, she'd fallen into what could be considered as meditation.

A few moments later, and a single crystal reacted, slowly lifting and pressing into her palm. Ayla was shocked, not expecting for the force withing the crystal to react with Riiku's own power. It was rare.

Riiku gently placed the crystal into place, then ignited the lightsaber.

The yellow blade flashed to life, buzzing with energy. Ayla held out her hand, gently taking the saber.

"It's well balanced, that is good...yes...yes, this will work extremely well. Now remember, this weapon is your life. Master Kenobi will tell you the same." Ayla said, deactivating the blade and handing it back to Riiku. The teen accepted it, gently hooking it to her belt.

Ayla gently placed a hand on Riiku's shoulder, noting how the girl flinched slightly before relaxing. The twi'lek gently guided them out the door.

"I'll show you to where you shall be sleeping for the night. Tomorow someone shall come and take you to where you may catch a transport to Dar'Losk." Ayla explained. Riiku nodded in silent understanding.

Silence fell over the two females as they crossed the temple.

They eventually reached a small door, and Ayla entered a passcode into the console. The door hissed open, and Ayla turned to Riiku.

"There is a datapad on the bed, with information of which will be important if you are to help Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker.

Riiku paused, then finally spoke.

"...Skywalker...He was the one who nearly fell to the dark side...correct...?"

Ayla grimaced.

"Yes, that is correct. But do not worry, he is no danger. He defeated the darkness within himself, he is now at peace with himself." Ayla assured before smiling at Riiku kindly.

"Rest well, Riiku."

~Later~

Riiku sat patiently in her temporary quarters, waiting for someone to come and lead her to where she could board a ship.

She was deep within meditation, her position was lax, but her mind was completely alert, the aura about her seemed to fluctuate with the waves of pure force energy that flowed from her.

Outside the rooms, a padawan raised a hand ready to knock on the metal door, but haulted when a call sounded from inside the room.

"...Enter."

The padawan did so, hesitantly.

Riiku didn't move from her position, and the padawan edged around the outskirts of the room.

"...Are you to take me to the ship docks...?"

"Yes, are you ready to leave?" The padawan replied.

Riiku nodded, standing and gently picking up a small pack, slinging it over her shoulder. She shifted her new robes, and took her lightsaber in her right hand, hiding it within her sleeve. She didn't want to risk putting the blade in her left hand if the injury it sustained paralyzed her hand for a moment.

She went to stand with the padawan, drawing her hood to hide her face as she did. Riiku then followed the padawan, ignoring how tense the other was around her.

~Later, Riiku's POV~

I nodded to the padawan in thanks, entering the shuttle to Dar'Losk.

I wove around the other aliens and humans in the ship, finding a seat in the corner. I sat, holding my pack close to my chest as I looked around, noting each and every person and possible escape route.

Folding my hands together within my sleeves, I ran my thumb over my lightsaber, taking comfort in the cool metal pressed to my right forearm.

I let my mind wander, though didn't let my muscles relax. I began to wonder what master Kenobi was like. Was he kind? Strict?

I sighed lightly as I let my head hang, going into a deep meditation as the shuttle started off to Dar'Losk.


End file.
